


Here in your arms

by orphan_account



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Here in your arms

Kurt spends a lot of nights awake, wondering how something so wonderful could get so fucked up. His life from the outside appears fantastic to most, living his dream, having everything a person could dream of… but on the inside was a different story. Kurt’s life was an emotional train wreck. So indecisive, his brain pulling him in one way but his heart pulling him another. It was pretty much official, he was fucked. 

Laying in his bed, Kurt looks over at the body next to him. A gorgeous woman. He was the envy of all his friends, she was smart, funny, loving, wild and crazy. In a nutshell she was perfect. His relationship appeared picture perfect for the world to see. His marriage to Courtney had been a small celebration, yet the whole world knew about it. She was the woman he was going to spend his life with, the mother to their unborn child. Kurt watched her sleep, and he smiled because she is a wonderful woman, yet he felt nothing for her. It just didn’t feel right. Yes he loved her, it just wasn’t the type of love that left him weak in the knees. 

His mind and heart are somewhere else, and Kurt finds himself yet again slipping quietly out of the hotel bed, careful not to move it and disturb the other body. Tugging on an oversized sweater that had been discarded on the floor, he tug at his plaid pajama pants that hung low on his thin hips. His socked feet moving soundlessly across the carpet as he sneaks out of the room undetected. Kurt looks both ways down the hallway, scanning the span for anyone and once seeing no one was coming he makes his way across the hall. 

Standing outside the door, Kurt intakes a deep breath, exhaling slowly. It was at this point that he almost turned back, where his nerves wear on his soul but who was he kidding? He could never turn away, this was where he belonged. 

The doorknob feels almost hot to the touch, but Kurt knows it’s all in his head as he turns it slowly and pushes the door open. The room is dark, the only light was streaming in from the crack where the curtains didn’t quite meet, letting the city lights barley shine through. Closing the door behind him, Kurt doesn’t speak a word as he pulls the sweater from his body, letting it fall to the floor. The bed creaks as the person occupying it moves, shifting over to provide Kurt room, the blankets being raised in the silent invitation. Kurt doesn’t hesitate as he slips under them, there is a moment of uncertainty as neither men move. The silence in the room is deafening, Kurt almost thinks about just getting up and leaving until he feels the arms he loves so much wrap around his body, tugging him into the loving grasp. 

Kurt exhales the breath he didn’t know he was holding in, his face pressing into the crook of the brunette’s neck, inhaling the scent that calms him down. Dave’s hands skims Kurt’s body, no words are needed at this point, he knows what Kurt wants, and Kurt knows what Dave wants. 

Heated kisses are shared as the remaining items of clothing are shed, hands move expertly over the well known bodies. Kurt knows exactly what Dave likes, Dave knows exactly what Kurt likes. It isn’t long till they’re making love, as cheesy as it sounds, there is no other way to describe it. 

This is love, it isn’t just sex, a quick fuck, it’s pure and true love. 

Kurt’s blue eyes lock with dark pools, words are unnecessary at this point as the singer’s eyes tell it all. Dave’s name passes Kurt’s lips though, along with the soft moans and groans that fill the room, the bed creaks softly under the two men and Kurt swears he’s never heard such beautiful sounds. 

Kurt’s lips meet the drummer’s, feeling his soft lips pressing gently against his own, in a warm kiss. He doesn’t know whose tongue is who’s as the kiss continues, used to muffle the sounds of his moans as they both hit their peak together. Kurt lays there, wrapped up in Dave for a few moments, as they both catch their breath. Neither of them want to part, but eventually Dave slips from Kurt and the singer feels empty again. Kurt clings to his body like he thinks Dave might leave, pressing his face to his chest letting out a sad sigh. Dave does his best to comfort the blonde, holding his body, rubbing his back and whispering words of love in Kurt’s ear. 

Kurt wonders why this has to be so hard, so difficult. This love is like nothing he’s ever felt before, nothing could compare to David Eric Grohl.


End file.
